


To Breathe Again

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught by an unexpected volcanic storm, Sunda just hopes he can make one more step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> This is based on [this event](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F1808%2F1809_mystery_eruption&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFI7-NPIWsSPRPAFrXaodC1CaeZ-g).

_The Pacific Ocean, 1808_

One more… step.

Not enough, and he could feel his body fighting his will. There was no air that would aid him, all choking and fouled by the gasses from the fire mountain spewing out of the ocean. The molten rock wasn't raining this far, but the cloud of sulfurous stench had already overcome those aboard the vessel with him.

One more. He had to reach the wheel, had to make certain the ship was lashed to take them away from the flow, from the volcano itself. If he could just hold his breath long enough….

* * *

"What took you so long?" Connor asked, even as he noted the bodies under tarps, all piled as far from Sunda as he could get them.

"Just tell me you have something stronger than water on that dinghy of yours," the other immortal said, eager to be off this floating haven of death, and actually en route to the island they were to explore together.


End file.
